In a node (Node B) of the TD-SCDMA system, a carrier corresponds to a specific carrier processing resource, and they can be combined as a carrier processing module. In a conventional single-carrier cell system, one carrier in a sector is defined as a cell, thus a cell in the Node B only corresponds to one specific carrier processing resource. The logic processing resource of a cell in the Node B is defined as a local cell, thus in a single-carrier cell, a local cell refers to a carrier processing module, and then a local cell ID is an ID of the carrier processing module.
In the conventional single-carrier cell system, the Node B can include a plurality of local cells, and when a radio network controller (RNC) configures the resources of the cell using a cell setup request message or a cell reconfiguration request message, the cell can be configured with a carrier processing module in the Node B as long as the radio network controller uniquely configures each local cell with a local cell ID. Similarly, when the Node B, which supports a plurality of cells, sends a resource state indication message and an audit response message, it can indicate the resource state of each carrier as long as it reports the state information of each carrier processing module respectively with its local cell ID.
In order to expand cellular capacity so as to meet the demand of macro-cellular capacity in the market, currently, a multi-carrier cell system is adopted to expand system capacity, that is, a cell has multiple carriers, wherein there is only one primary carrier, and the others are secondary carriers. In the current standards or solutions, for a multi-carrier cell system, it is only defined that the processing resource of a multi-carrier cell in Node B is a local cell (including a plurality of carrier processing modules), and a local cell ID is configured. As for each carrier in the multi-carrier cell, corresponding carrier processing module and ID are not defined. Therefore, in the multi-carrier cell system, when a multi-carrier cell is configured in the Node B, uniquely configuring the multi-carrier cell with a local cell ID cannot perform the function of configuring each carrier of the cell with a carrier processing module. And similarly, when the Node B, which supports the multi-carrier cell, sends a resource state indication message and an audit response message to the radio network controller, the resource state information of different carrier processing modules cannot be distinguished even if Node B reports the resource state information of the local cell according to the local cell ID. That is, according to the current method, it cannot realize the configuration of the carrier resources or the report of the carrier resource state information during the cell setup, cell reconfiguration, resource indication and audit response procedure of the multi-carrier cell system.